Fenwick Frazier
Fenwick Frazier is the best friend of CJ and Crispo. He is the deuteragonist of the series. He is portrayed by Jaheem Toombs. About Background Fenwick has a father who works in robotics and a mother. Fenwick is the smartest kid in class, all brains. He’s the voice of reason in the group and tries to play by the rules because that’s what a future world leader does. Appearance He wears glasses and is usually seen wearing a tie, which he owns one hundred of, a button-up shirt, and khakis, which he owns numerous amounts of as well. Personality Fenwick is a very smart, cautious, energetic guy, and at many times he is known to be the pessimistic one of the group. He doesn't always agree with CJ at times, but he is willing to help her on her adventures and is always the one who thinks of what bad can happen, which helps the group at times. He can also be very brave and fun-loving at times as seen in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" when he stands up to Mindy and her friends and dances in the schools hallway with CJ. He has many fears that he documents in his fear book. Fenwick has shown selfish tendencies and can be rude and impatient with other people. He also wants to be the best at whatever endeavor he pursues and wants others to perceive him as being great. He is ashamed when he does not succeed at a task, like ceramics. He sometimes lies, which may tie back into him wanting to be perceived as great, and can be insensitive at times. He tries to get girls to notice him, but sometimes lies to them when they do. When he does not get his way or is disappointed by something not going according to plan, he is known to throw a tantrum, something that CJ calls him a master of doing. It is shown that he does not recall much after a has a tantrum. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' History '100 Things to Do Before High School' On the last night of summer break, CJ is watching a show called High School High Musical with her brother Ronbie. It depicts high school as being amazing, but Ronbie tells her how awful high school really is. She starts her first day of seventh grade scared that when she enters high school she and her friends will grow apart and not be friends anymore, which happens when Fenwick becomes consumed with his studies and Crispo becomes popular. Scared to lose them, she comes up with a plan to keep them best friends forever while making the most of their middle school years. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' When Mr. Bandt introduces Pootaroo, the school's first music festival, CJ is interested in competing, though Fenwick and Crispo are more reluctant. When they hear about the first prize being a gift card to the Spaghetti Yard, the decide to join. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' CJ has troubles talking to a boy she calls Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, so the next thing on the list for her, Fenwick, and Crispo is conquering their fears. Fenwick's fear is running with the Bears, a ritual where the basketball team runs through the hallways. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' After noticing that Fenwick says no to everything that she suggests for them to do, CJ decides that all three of them are going to say yes to everything for the school day. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' CJ and her friends are fairy godmothers for the day. Fenwick becomes the fairy godmother for his godnana, who has a cat that scratches him. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' At Pootatuck's sleepover CJ and her friends decide they want to stay up all night and watch the sunrise. Their plans are in trouble, however, because Principal Hader is trying everything she can to get the students to fall asleep. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Fenwick and Crispo compete to see who can keep their flour baby - his actually being a bag of chips since he is allergic to wheat - safe for twenty-four hours. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' The next thing on the list for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo is changing their looks to see what happens. Fenwick decides to wear Crispo's jacket so he can get attention from girls. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' Fenwick thinks his super power, or the thing that makes him special, is his super brain, but CJ disagrees. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' CJ and Fenwick create a fake scavenger hunt for Crispo so he can win them tickets to a concert. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Fenwick and Crispo suggest that they all try to make a new friend since they couldn't help CJ with her "girl talk." He has difficulty in making a new friend, but searches advice on how to do so. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' Fenwick loves when the science fair comes around and eagerly signs up, confident that he will win first place with his robot. Mindy also enters the fair with a robot, and the two end up competing over which robot is better and will win. 'Join a Club Thing!' CJ wonders why she, Fenwick, and Crispo aren't in clubs and adds it to the list. Fenwick tries to join the Genius club, but has difficulty getting approval from Eugene, the club's president. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Fenwick goes to school as a robot as he has always since kindergarten, but this year the Froman twins go as robots as well and gain the attention of all the students, making Fenwick jealous. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' Fenwick is sick and has to stay home, but because he does not want to jeopardize his perfect attendance record, he decides to virtually attend school and has Crispo be his "body" for the day. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' Instead of sitting at a different lunch table like the three friends are supposed to, Fenwick sits by himself on the school's back stairs, but is mistakenly shuffled in to the eighth grade patio when the eighth graders come rushing down the stairs. He pretends to be a new eighth grader so they won't know he is a seventh grader, because seventh graders aren't allowed on the patio. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' CJ and the boys are home alone and decide to find out how her house works. Fenwick and Crispo argue over what constitutes as heroic. 'Run for Office Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all decide to run for seventh grade president. Fenwick does not have a specific position in the campaign, as he is more concerned with winning. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' CJ and the guys decide the next thing on the list should be always tell the truth, but when Fenwick has trouble completing the assignment in ceramics class, he lies and says he made a vase he had actually picked up from a table. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' CJ and eight of her friends pool together their Pootabucks so they can earn 5,000 of them and claim the prize to the water park. The 5,000 Pootabucks go missing and CJ tries to find them so she won't have to tell her friends they wouldn't be able to go to the water park. Fenwick and Crispo become intrigued when they hear about the million dollar Pootabucks treasure hidden somewhere on the school's property and would rather look for it than the 5,000 missing Pootabucks. They look for clues without CJ, who looks for where their money could have gone. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' CJ and the boys decide to the leave their mark at middle school. Fenwick has already left his mark, but agrees to leave another one when CJ tells him. When the new custodian does not fix the water fountain that has been giving students trouble, Fenwick elects to fix it and make perfectly streaming water, which is how he will leave another mark at the school. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mr. Roberts gives CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo the idea to meet their idols. Fenwick goes to Mr. Roberts with help in meeting Neil deGrasse Tyson, but cannot be as patient as Roberts says he should be. 'Master a Thing Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo try to master something after CJ hears it takes 10,000 hours to do so. Fenwick thinks he is the master of getting "A"s, but when he gets his first "B" and throws a tantrum, Mr. Roberts notices that he is stressed and suggests that he try to relax. Fenwick then tries to be calmer and peaceful. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' CJ makes the next thing on the list raising their hands in order to encourage Crispo to raise his hand in class and ask questions about information he doesn't know or understand. Fenwick tells them he does not have a problem raising his hand in class, so he wonders what he can do for this list thing. When he sees Crispo get a triple high five, he decides to also achieve this, but he has trouble getting the attention of students. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all agree to get their hearts pre-broken after Ronbie's girlfriend dumps him. Fenwick thinks he will have no trouble with this, as he is a "rock," but after Amy Chu rejects, he goes to Mr. Roberts's office in tears. Mr. Roberts cheers him up and Fenwick says he will move on from Amy, but he goes on a rant to her. Amy then surprises him by agreeing to get a smoothie with him. Fenwick soon learns Amy broke up with her boyfriend, Dale Stubbs, to go on a date with him, so Fenwick agrees to help Dale win her back. Relationships Family 'Godmother' Fenwick is shown to deeply care for his godmother, who he refers to as his godnana. Friends 'CJ Martin' :Also See: CJ and Fenwick's relationship Fenwick was the first friend CJ made in kindergarten. Fenwick is the opposite of CJ - where he is very pessimistic and cautious, she is an optimist who takes chances. If it wasn't for CJ, Fenwick wouldn't take as many risks as he does, and he admits he wouldn't have as much fun without her and the list. They always encourage each other when the other is feeling down. 'Crispo Powers' :Also See: Fenwick and Crispo's relationship Fenwick and Crispo appear to be opposites of each other as Fenwick is with CJ - Fen is more close-minded and cautious, and Crispo is more open-minded and takes risks without thinking of consequences. They don't always agree on things, as stated in "Join a Club Thing!," but there are times when they are on the same page, such as "Make a New Friend Thing!" and "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!" The two can also be competitive with each other, which is shown in "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!" 'Dale Stubbs' Fenwick and Dale first interacted with each other in "Run with the Bears Thing!," where Fenwick angered Dale, which resulted in a chase between the two. In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," Amy breaks up with Dale after agreeing to go on a date Fenwick. Dale is upset about this, so Fenwick decides to help him win her back. Romances 'Amy Chu' Fenwick asks out Amy Chu and is hurt when she rejects him. He cries and eats ice cream in Mr. Roberts's office. Later, she accepts his date offer, much to his surprise. When she decides to not go on a date with him again, he is hurt once more and cries and eats ice cream. Enemies 'Mindy Minus' In the pilot, Mindy warns both CJ and Fenwick to stay away from Crispo. In "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!," Mindy is verbally rude to Fenwick after he asks her to stop picking on the Sword and Stones club members. In "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" Mindy threatens to take a scavenger hunt item from Fenwick. In "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!," Fenwick and Mindy compete on who has built the better robot for the science fair." Mindy destroys Fenwick's robot a few times before he improves it and destroys her robot and poster board, angering her. Trivia *He was the first friend that CJ ever made. ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *He owns one hundred ties. ("100 Things to Do Before High School") *He owns a fear book, which is a notebook he writes his fears in. Three of his fears from the book are aardvarks, confined spaces, and over-sized marshmallows. ("Run with the Bears") *He doesn't like things in shells. ("Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!") *He is allergic to wheat. ("Adpot a Flour Baby Thing!") *He invests in stocks. ("Scavenger Hunt Thing!") *His father works in robotics. ("Scavenger Hunt Thing!") *According to Crispo, he does not share his food. ("Be a Mad Scientist Thing!") *Stanford is his college of choice, and Duke and Vanderbilt are his back-ups. ("Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!") *His Pootatuck school ID is 7-3394. ("Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!") *He has knowledge in hacking computers. ("Meet Your Idol Thing!") Gallery Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Season 1 characters Category:NIggers Category:Nigga Category:Decased characters Category:Lame characters Category:Walking dicks